Au revoir, Adieu et à jamais
by LostInMySoul
Summary: -vous avez joué et vous avez perdu. Echec et mat-.


_**Disclaimer:** _je ne possède pas Harry Potter, cette œuvre appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé:** vous avez joué et vous avez perdu. Echec et mat.

**Warning:** suicide, mort de personnage.

* * *

Je m'adresse à tous ceux qui ont été manipulé, qui ont vu leur véritable nature se faire refoulé derrière un masque.

mais je m'adresse surtout à tous ceux quin sont responsables de cette infamie.

Je pars ! inutile de chercher à me retenir, je ne reviendrais pas. De toute façon vous ne pourrez pas me retrouver, je vais là où nul ne pourra me chercher. Trop longtemps j'ai été votre pantin, simple témoin de ma vie, sans pouvoir prendre la moindre décision me concernant. Mais c'est fini désormais. Les fils se sont brisés et la marionnette s'est rebellée. Cette terre, ce cailloux minable, ne mérite pas que l'on se batte pour lui. Que reste t-il à sauver ? les Hommes ont ravagés ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en ce monde. Ils ont inventé la pire chose qui puisse exister : la guerre ! cette infamie n'est que le fruit de la haine qui coule dans vos veines. Et vous voulez que je me sacrifie pour ça ?! Et bien non. C'est trop tard. Vous avez voulu contrôler le monde mais vous vous êtes perdu en chemin. Vous êtes devenu votre propre ennemi. « Homo homini lupus est », l'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme. Voyez, déjà les romains de l'antiquité le savez. Mais il faut croire que vous ne possédez pas cette clairvoyance.

Mails il m'importe peu. Je ne prendrais plus part à cette folie meurtrière. Je suis devenu ma propre personne, seul maître de ma vie, de ma destinée. Sauf quelques personnes, pour la plupart disparut dans un monde meilleur, vous m'avez considéré comme une arme, un objet dont vous pouviez disposer à votre gré. Je n'étais là que pour vous servir de bouclier. Comment lâche de la part des Hommes que de se réfugier derrière un garçon à peine adolescent. J'entends vos récriminations d'ici : Et la prophétie ? Le héros du monde magique ? Balivernes. Ces quelques phrases prononcées par une diseuse de bonne aventure ne sont que des excuses pour ne pas vous battre vous-même. Si vous vouliez tant sortir vainqueur de cette guerre, vous auriez tout fait pour le tuer, vous vous ne seriez pas contenté de vous cacher comme des pleutres en attendant qu'un nouveau-né fasse le travail à votre place. Réfléchissez ! visiblement ma théorie se confirme, la magie à enlevez aux sorciers toutes capacités de réflexion. Comment un simple enfant aurez pu triompher de Voldemort lorsque de nombreux sorciers bien plus expérimentés s'y sont essayé sans succès ? oh mais oui j'oubliais ! le pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. L'Amour n'est-ce pas Dumbledore. A vrai dire, j'y ai cru. Il fut un temps où je me pensais prêt à me battre pour la protéger. J'imagine sans peines vos visages ébahis. Et bien quoi ? Pensiez-vous vraiment tout connaître de moi ?

Elle s'appelait Sarah. Cela signifie princesses, le saviez-vous ? ce prénom lui convenait à merveille. Nous nous sommes rencontrés l'été suivant ma troisième année et ce fut comme une révélation. Certes nous étions jeune, mais cela n'avez pas la moindre importance. Nous nous aimions ! enfin après tant d'années je pouvais goûter à ce plein bonheur. J'avais arrêté de survivre pour enfin connaître la joie de vivre. Tout cela, on me l'a arraché ! car je n'y ai pas le droit n'est-ce pas ? Mon existence se doit de n'être rempli que de ténèbres. Il a suffit d'une phrase pour que notre bulle déjà si fragile n'explose. Ces quelques mots prononcés par un médecin en bouse blanche claquèrent tel un couperet. Elle était atteinte d'une leucémie. Ce poids si fit lourds sur mes épaules, s'ajoutant au fardeau que je portais suite à la mort de Cédric. Je venais de terminer ma quatrième année. Je l'ai accompagnée à toutes ses séances de chimio durant l'été car je savais que je ne pourrais plus la soutenir de part ma présence quand l'école reprendrait. Je l'ai vu sombrer peu à peu dans le néant. Son unique chance de survivre la tuait à petit feu. Et elle m'a suppliée d'arrêter ses séances, de la laisser partir en paix. Mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Egoïstement, je souhaitais la garder à mes côtés le plus longtemps possible. Mais il y a un an, à noël de ma cinquième année, alors que je supportais cette épée Damoclès depuis près de six mois, j'ai reçu un message du médecin, m'annonçant que Sarah était tombé dans un coma dont elle ne se réveillerait jamais, seul des machines la maintenait encore en vie. Je n'ai pas pu la voir jusqu'aux vacances d'été précédant ma 6°, cette année-ci. Dès mon arrivé, je suis allé à l'hôpital. J'ai demandé à être seul et on a respecté mon désir. Je me suis assis sur son lit et je lui ai parlé. De tout, de rien, d'elle, de nous de ce qu'aurait été notre futur ensemble, du prénom de nos enfants et de notre chien. Tout. Puis je me suis levé et je l'ai embrassée. Ses mains étaient si froides sous les miennes. En sortant du couloir, j'ai entendu des médecins crier et se précipiter vers sa chambre. A l'intérieur, Sarah reposait comme la princesse qu'elle est. Elle semblait attendre que son prince la réveille d'un baiser. Mais cela n'avait réussi la première fois et je n'en aurais plus jamais l'occasion. Aux côtés de son lit, tels des pantins désarticulés, pendaient lâchement les tubes qui maintenaient mon amour en vie.

J'ai pénétré dans sa chambre à 10h05.

J'en suis sortis à 12h30.

A 12h31, Sarah était morte.

Et alors que je sortais de l'hôpital, ses suppliques d'y a un an tournaient encore dans ma tête en un mantra infernal. Et je réalisais alors pour la première fois, qu'a aucun moment je n'avait cessé de pleurer. Mes sanglots se mêlèrent à un rire hystérique alors que je tombais à genoux, pleurant et riant à la fois. Je suis resté au sol toute la journée et toute la nuit. Puis à l'aube je me suis relevé, l'ordre me surveillait et je ne pouvais m'absenter trop longtemps. Les cris de Sarah résonnaient toujours dans mon esprit.

Alors oui l'amour est un pouvoir puissant, mais il peut être aussi ravageur que le sort de la mort, plus douloureux que le doloris.

A tous ceux qui m'ont aimé et soutenu, je suis désolée de vous laisser mais je sais que vous me comprendrez. Et n'oubliez pas : l'heure n'est plus à la survie !

Quand aux autres je vous enmerde ! vous avez pris des décisions à mon sujet durant toute ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui choisit. Vous avez joué et vous avez perdu.

Echec et mat.

La lettre se consuma et les cendres virevoltèrent vers le sol de la grande salle. Le silence était assourdissant alors que les derniers mots résonnaient encore comme un écho dans la pièce. Puis doucement, Draco Malfoy se leva, rapidement suivit par le reste des serpentards, il se tourna vers la table des professeurs où ces derniers s'étaient figés à l'écoute de la lettre, et leur lança :

« J'ai toujours pensé que Potter n'était qu'un abrutit, suffisamment naïf pour suivre aveuglement les ordres d'un vieux fou. Il faut croire que, pour une fois, j'avais tort. Il remonte dans mon estime et bien que cela me fasse mal de l'avouer, je le respecte et l'admire pour enfin décider par lui-même. Peu en sont capables. Mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il avait raison : vous êtes fichus. Vous avez perdu avant même de commencer et je ne serai pas celui qui pleurera sur vos tombes. »

Sur ce, avec le reste de sa tablé, il sortit lentement de la salle. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et tous les membres de l'AD se levèrent à leur tour, des larmes roulants sur leurs joues, regardèrent les professeurs droit dans les yeux, puis partirent sans dire un mot. Nul besoin : tous avaient compris.

Ils montèrent à la tour d'astronomie, les serpentards s'y trouvaient déjà, et ils s'assirent en silence. De longues minutes passèrent mais sans que la gêne ne s'installe, ils étaient juste là, sans parler mais sans malaise. Finalement Neville commença, il fut le premier à partager avec les autres ses souvenirs. Il évoqua le soutien qu'Harry lui avait apporté dans sa quête de confiance, la manière dont il l'avait toujours soutenu et protéger devant ceux qui le raillait. Puis, les uns après les autres, ils évoquèrent leurs souvenirs, bon ou mauvais, qui mettaient en scène Harry.

Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit où ils se séparèrent, un accord tacite entre eux.

Après s'être séparé des autres, le serpentard blond entra directement sa chambre de préfet et la ferma à clé, doublé d'un sort de fermeture. Ainsi, seul et en privé, il laissa tomber chacun de ses masques jusqu'à laisser ses véritables émotions apparaître. Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, lui, Draco Malfoy,pleura. De violents sanglots secouèrent son corps alors qu'il laissait libre cours à sa détresse, qu'il honorait en silence son adversaire, celui qu'il avait secrètement toujours admiré.

Dans chacune des chambres de ce château, le schéma se répétait encore et encore en un cercle maudit. En ce soir de réveillon, nul cri de joies, nul rire aux éclats ne vinrent perturber le silence. Non. En cette nuit de fête, seuls les pleurs résonnèrent. Seules la douleur se faisait présente dans les cœurs, les meurtrissant jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme, déchirant le moindre sentiment un tant soit peu positif qui pourrait subsister. Plus tard, les plaies se panseront, les discussions reprendront et une nouvelle page sera tournée. Mais ce soir, il n'est pas encore temps d'oublier, ce soir il faut se rappeler. Là, maintenant, l'heure est au deuil.

A des kilomètres de là, bien loin des lamentations, un jeune homme souriait. Il se trouvait tout en haut d'une falaise, en amont d'une rivière aux flots rugissants. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de toile fine et son torse, resté nu, bleuissait sous l'attaque incessante du froid. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne sentait pas la morsure du vent et la douleur qui engourdissait ses membres. Il observait de ses yeux émeraude le paysage, paisible rien ne laissait présageait ce qu'il comptait faire. Ses orbes passèrent sur le flux turbulent en contrebas d'où il émanait une lueur argentée, gracieuseté des étoiles. Elles se levèrent sur ces dernières. Elles l'observaient, il le savait, elles posaient sur lui un regard bienveillant, attendant le moment où il reposerait parmi elles. Ces firmaments célestes connaissaient les peines qui emplissaient son cœur, elles avaient étaient ses seules amies lors de son enfance et aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps, il allait enfin pouvoir les rejoindre.

L'adolescent s'empara de la lame brillante qui se trouvait à ses côtés et la leva à hauteur de visage. Il contempla durant de brèves secondes son reflet mais ce qu'il voyait n'était pas le visage d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Le couteau lui reflétait l'image d'un jeune vieillard, aux rides de souffrances invisibles, au cœur lourd et aux épaules ployées sous le poids de son fardeau.

Le garçon aux cheveux ailes de corbeau rabaissa l'objet, ne supportant plus la vue de son reflet et releva la tête vers le ciel brillant. Sans quitter des yeux la multitude de points lumineux, il fit glisser la lame sur ses poignets bleuies. Le métal rencontra la peau.

Une fois.

Puis une autre.

Enfin la voici, la délivrance. L'expiation de ses pêchés. Son Salut retrouvé dans ce ruisseau écarlate qui faisait son apparition. Le deuxième poignet passa également sous le couperet, les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains rendant la chose malaisée. Mais bientôt ce fut fait et le sang s'agglutina rapidement autour de la forme affaissée de la victime.

Sang sur neige.

Rouge sur blanc.

Saleté sur pureté.

Sa force s'en allait, il sentait la vie le quitter et il souriait, heureux. Dans quelques secondes, il allait pouvoir revoir ses parents, sa famille et sa bien-aimée Sarah. Durant un bref instant l'éclat des étoiles sembla s'accentuer alors que les paupières de l'enfant s'affaissait, l'entourant d'un rideau noir qui cachait à sa vu les crimes des hommes.

Une minute passa mais la frêle poitrine avait depuis longtemps cessé de se soulever. Ne restait sur le sol enneigé que le fruit de la haine humaine.

Il a fallu qu'un innocent paye le prix de cent coupables. Qu'avait-il fait si ce n'est espérer un peu de bonheur. Quel crime avait-il commis, lui vierge de tout pêchés ? En proie à des mots violents, il fut brisé dès son plus jeune âge. Victime du destin, vous l'avez accusé de tous les maux et il a supporté sans broncher cet amoncellement du fléau. Mais à chacun sa limite et vous avez violée la sienne il y a de ça des années.

Observez ! Contemplez le résultat de vos gestes. Etes-vous satisfait ? A partir de l'instant où l'agonie de cet être à prit fin, vos mains se sont souillées de sang. Le sien et ceux de tous les autres qui ont péri sous le joug de la souffrance. Vous voici loups dévorants l'agneau nouveau né.

Un jour peut-être comprendrez-vous vos erreurs. Alors vous essayerez de les corriger tel l'enfant corrigeant sa dictée dans l'espoir vain de faire disparaître les fautes. Mais comme lui, il sera trop tard. Le contrôle est passée et le verdict est tombé.

Nul pourra le changer.

Nul ne le voudra.


End file.
